


In your dreams

by SnailzFly



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailzFly/pseuds/SnailzFly
Summary: Robin and Wren are great friends, they’ve known each other since the third grade. They're now in the 11th grade. Things are changing and Robin is starting to catch feelings for Wren.
Relationships: friends to lovers - Relationship





	In your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and note That this us my first fix that I've ever written

Robin despises science class, most of the time they just zone out and take notes without thinking. “ Robin did you hear that!? “ Wren says with excitement.  
“ no sorry I wasn't paying attention” they reply  
“We're going to be going to Yellowstone National Park. “ Wren mutters as Mrs.Blake glares over.  
“ Yellowstone?” Robin whispers  
“ Isn't that over two hours away?”  
“ Yeah, but at least we can talk on the bus ride there.” Wren whispers back  
“ I guess “ Robin mutters.  
“ do you think you're parents will let you go?” Wren says in an anxious tone.  
“ it's not like it's a month-long trip, it should be about a week max. But I don't know, ”  
“they should because it's for school.” Wren mentions 

||| Three days later |||

“ Did your parents let you come?” Wren asks  
“ Barely, but they said ‘ if it's a school-organized event fine.’ I'm so happy they let me come!”  
“I would've been devastated if I couldn't go with you.” Wren said with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't make this longer but I promise I'll continue it soon!


End file.
